


Of Snacks and Cuddles

by SonyaLovesChocolate



Series: Comfort [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Can be friendship or romance, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, whatever you want - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaLovesChocolate/pseuds/SonyaLovesChocolate
Summary: “I can’t warm your back if we are facing each other, dummy,” San says chuckling.“I’ll turn around so you can spoon me then,” Mingi says.
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi
Series: Comfort [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580905
Kudos: 87





	Of Snacks and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!

San volunteers to be the one taking care of Mingi tonight although it isn’t his turn, but he just wants to spoil Mingi until he feels better. So armed with a hot pack, tea and snacks San walks into Mingi’s room, smiling widely. Mingi is lying in his bed, reading something on his phone, but looks up as soon as he hears the door open. He smiles at San and wiggles around in bed, making space for him on the mattress.

“I thought Yunho was going to keep me company tonight,” Mingi says.

“Change of plans, you are stuck with me.”

“I have been promised cuddles!” Mingi whines.

“And you will still get them,” San says as he places the hot pack on Minig’s back.

Mingi sighs and relaxes against the matters as San climbs into bed next to him after placing the tea mugs on the nightstand. He drops the snacks in his own lap and Mingi instantly reaches for some chips. San smiles fondly at Mingi and reaches out to run his fingers through his hair. Mingi hums as he opens the bag of chips, leaning into San’s touch.

“That feels nice,” Mingi says.

“Then I’ll keep doing it.”

Mingi laughs, making San’s smile widen. Mingi is adorable like that, lying on his belly, with messy hair and oversized pajamas. San nearly coos at him and he can’t help but pinch his cheek. Mingi laughs even louder and swats San’s hand away, but it is clear that he doesn’t mind having his cheek pinched by San. Mingi likes attention and would never complain when someone gives it to him, no matter the form.

“Keep petting me,” Mingi demands.

“Ah, so bossy,” San coos this time, unable to stop himself.

“Please Sannie,” Mingi whines.

San chuckles and his hand returns into Mingi’s hair, caressing gently. He is not able to resist a whining Mingi, especially not when he is being so cute. San runs his fingers through Mingi’s hair as he eats the bag of chips. They sit in a comfortable silence and San can’t help but feel safe and comfortable with Mingi by his side. Mingi throws the empty bag on the floor then removes the hot pack from his back. He throws it on the ground as well and it lands on the floor with a loud thud.

“It’s not warm anymore,” Mingi whines.

“Do you want me to warm it up again?” San asks.

“Hmm, no, it’s fine.”

San turns and grabs the mugs of tea and hands one to Mingi, who sits up quickly to receive the mug. He smiles at San then drinks from his tea, smiling against the cup. They sip their teas in silence, bumping shoulders occasionally and smiling at each other. Once the mugs are empty, San places them back on the nightstand while Mingi lies back down and pulls the blanket over himself. San joins him, lying down on his side and facing Mingi, who throws the blanket over San as well.

“Are you feeling better?” San asks once they are settled.

“I felt better as soon as I saw you,” Mingi giggles.

“Don’t be corny,” San says as he gently slaps Mingi’s shoulder.

Mingi laughs loudly as he catches San’s hand and squeezes gently, resting their intertwined hands on his chest. He looks up at san with a wide smile on his face, making San’s heart warm at the sight. Mingi lets go of his hand and San resumes running his fingers through Mingi’s hair. He stops though when Mingi suddenly turns on his side.

“I am telling the truth,” Mingi says softly. “You are a healing presence, Sannie.”

San laughs as he slides closer to Mingi and wraps his arms around him, squeezing him tightly. Mingi leans into his touch eagerly and wraps his own arms around San, smiling even wider than before. They stare at each other for a few seconds, smiling and San feels warm, relaxed and safe in Mingi’s arms and he hopes Mingi feels the same.

“Seriously though, are you feeling any better?” San asks softly.

“The hot pack helped,” Mingi says.

“I can go warm it up again,” San offers.

“It’s fine.”

“You can keep it on your back while we nap,” San says.

“Tempting, but I’d rather have you warm me up.”

San laughs loudly at that and snuggles closer to Mingi, who looks at him with wide eyes and a cute pout, trying to get what he wants from San. He looks adorable and San doesn’t stop himself from cooing this time, receiving a soft laugh from Mingi. It’s warm under the blanket, but San’s heart feels warm from being close to Mingi and being able to help him feel better.

“I can’t warm your back if we are facing each other, dummy,” San says chuckling.

“I’ll turn around so you can spoon me then,” Mingi says.

Before San can say anything else, Mingi turns around, pushing his back into San’s chest. San wastes no time in wrapping his arms around Mingi, pulling their bodies flush against each other. Minghi sighs and relaxes against San, clearly enjoying the situation. San nuzzles his face into Mingi’s shoulder affectionately, making him giggle cutely.

“This feels nice,” Mingi says.

San squeezes him even tighter than before and continues to nuzzle his face between Mingi’s shoulders. He inhales deeply then relaxes against Mingi, closing his eyes. It is getting quite late and sleep doesn’t sound so bad right about now, after all Mingi needs rest and so does San. Mingi puts his hand over San’s and squeezes gently.

“Thanks!” Mingi whispers.

“Anytime,” San mumbles against his back.

They stay silent after that, waiting for sleep to claim them. San is almost asleep when Mingi starts shifting around, probably trying to find a more comfortable position. San loosens his hold on Mingi, trying to give him some space to move, but Mingi gets up instead. San reaches out for him sleepily and Mingi mumbles something about his back.

“What?” San asks, a bit more awake now.

“Sorry for waking you up,” Mingi says.

“Is your back hurting?”

“A bit.”

San is wide awake now and ready to get Mingi anything that would help him with the pain. Mingi lays down on his back and smiles at San, probably trying to reassure him. San leans over him, trying to read his expression, see if he is in pain or feeling any sort of discomfort, but Mingi just looks sleepy.

“It’s better if I sleep on my back,” Mingi explains.

“Ok.”

San scoots closer then throws and arm and a leg over Mingi’s body. Mingi closes his eyes and relaxes as San does the same and both of them succumb to sleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> Com yell with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Georgiana140395) :)


End file.
